Magic, Mischief, and Roses
by MusicNerdd
Summary: The wizard world is in trouble. The Russos must join forces with another family of wizards to save it. Full of magic, spells, new people, and romance.


Summary:  
>The wizard world is in trouble. The Russos must join forces with another family of wizards to save it. Full of magic, spells, new people, and romance.<p>AN I decided to have a bit of fun and do some Wizards of Waverly Place. This story will be from third person, unlike my Thor fics. That way, you don't really know what's going on inside everyone's heads. Yes, there will be a few OC's (there is always some of those). But for all you Jalex fans, there will be none of that. I have a brother and I think it's awkward (personal opinion, don't hate). There will be some Malex, though. As in, Mason and Alex. I miss the British werewolf and he will be making an appearance in my story. So thanks for stopping by to read, and I'm extremely excited for this new story. I loved WoWP when I was a tween, so this should be fun.

Disclaimer:  
>I don't own any characters, settings, or even the idea of Wizards of Waverly Place. All rights go to the creators and Disney.<p>

Now, let's get to it!

It was a beautiful spring day in New York. Birds were chirping, subways were rushing, and subs were selling like hotcakes. Mr. Russo smiled at himself, and his wife, Theresa, who was sweating from all the sandwhich orders she had been making.  
>"Honey, I believe it is time to switch jobs," she said, wiping her brow.<br>"You know, we only swapped about five minutes ago," Jerry said, taking another order. He put the reciept on the clipper and shot it back at his wife.  
>"Jerry, we swapped two hours ago. I want my old job back," the Latina said, propping her hands on her hips.<br>"Fine," he said, switching. Theresa smiled at the customers. She took care of quickly and efficiently. She was so good, she didn't even need to use a calculator. He rolled his eyes and continued to make some Meat Me in Little Italys. They were such a smash hit. Justin Russo was upstairs with his best friend Zeke. They were savoring the old memories of their robots in the scrapbook Zeke had made.  
>"Remember that one?" Zeke asked. Justin perked up.<br>"Why yes! He was our first robot! Sir Beep-o-nuh-ey. May you rest in peace," Justin said to the picture in the scrapbook.  
>"Boop a loot," Zeke said to the paper.<br>"Well, I gotta get going. Harper and I have a date tonight," Zeke chimed in after a bit. The two best friends stood. They did the guy thing that involves bumping chests, or as Justin would say the pectoralis major muscle that covers the sternum.  
>"Man, what's happened to us?" Justin said to Zeke at the door.<br>"What do you mean?" he said.  
>"Girls interuppting our male bonding time," Justin said.<br>"Well, I really like her. And when you get yourself a little lady, then you will understand," Zeke said. Justin sighed.  
>"I did have a little lady. Who is now a shriveled old lady," he said, cringing at the thought that his Juliet was ancient.<br>"Dude, you still like her?" Zeke said. Justin shook his head.  
>"No- I just really liked her. It's hard to get over that one," he said.<br>"Well, eeeee boop at ap boom shop," Zeke said to Justin, patting his shoulder.  
>"Thanks. And good luck tonight with Harper," Justin said. Zeke smiled and left. Justin plopped down on the couch and turned on the t.v. A giant boom errupted from the wizard lair. Suddenly, Alex burst in with Max on her tail. At the same time, Mr. and Mrs. Russo walked in.<br>"I didn't do it!" Alex and Max said at the same time, pointing at each other. Jerry looked at his kids.  
>"Its not you guys, I think," he said, walking down to the wizard lair. Theresa caught Justin, Max, and Alex.<br>"Go comfort our customers. Tell them it's okay and there is no need to panick," she said, following Jerry.  
>"Well what do we tell them?" Alex asked.<br>"Tell them the bread in the oven exploded," she said. Max nodded.  
>"Bread...oven...exploded," he said, running down the stairs after the two. Jerry walked into the misty lair. He coughed.<br>"Excuse me, but could you direct me to Jerry Russo?" a very proper voice asked.  
>"Um, I can't see," he said.<br>"Serena, clear the mist," the voice said.  
>"Yes Daddy," a smaller voice said, but with all the same primness. The fog cleared in an instant.<br>"Good job, Serena. May I ask, are you Mr. Russo?" the same voice called. He could see the man who had spoken to him clearly now. He was tall with dark hair and blue eyes. He looked as if he held power.  
>"Yes, I am," Jerry said.<br>"I am Louis Merrizio one of the concil members of the wizard world," he said. Jerry straightened himself up.  
>"Pleased to meet you sir. Um what brings you here today, sir?" he asked nervously.<br>"Oh your three children are not the cause, so no need to fret over that," he said, laughing.  
>"Okay, well why are you here?" Jerry asked.<br>"Because, the wizard world is in perilous danger. There is this spell that has been enchanted on us by the Witches of the East. They are upset at us because we banned their presence at our meetings because they would turn our people into toads and other horrible things. We had to escape. Your family was the only wizard family around, so," he said. Jerry sat down, thinking.  
>"Oh my goodness- those witches... Wait- we?" he said. Louis nodded.<br>"My family. This is my wife Carlina, my youngest daughter Serena and- my eldest- Aria? Where's Aria?" he said, gazing around.  
>"Right here, father. I had to save my notebook," she said. They all looked alike, save the mother. She was blonde with brown eyes and fair skinned. Louis and his two girls donned the same dark hair, blue eyes, and olive skin.<br>"Ah, my little Aria. Always has her head in the books," Louis said, hugging the teen. She smiled.  
>"So, you just appeared here for no reason," Jerry said. Louis laughed.<br>"Oh no, Mr. Russo. We came here for a reason. We must stay here with your family. We need your help to defeat the witches. And if you help our family, there is a great reward only of member of the wizard concil could give you," he said. Jerry perked up. He heard his kids running downstairs to the lair.  
>"What kind of reward?" he asked. Mr. Merrizio smiled.<br>"Your magic," he said, as if he were offering a piece of t-bone to a starved animal.  
>"No way. You would do that?" Jerry said excitedly. Louis nodded.<br>"Absolutely. Now, let's meet the rest of you Russos and get living arrangements," he said. Justin, Alex, and Max scurried down to the lair. Max caught a hold of Serena's eye and winked. She blushed. Aria was too busy, reading a spell book to notice anything.  
>"Dad, I'm missing my date with Mason," Alex whined.<br>"Call him and tell him that you'll see him later," Jerry said sharply. Alex nodded and bolted back upstairs. Theresa looked at her daughter.  
>"Que t l, mi hija?" Theresa asked.<br>"Dad is having this pow wow with some weird Italian wizard family downstairs," she said nonchalantly. Theresa's brown eyes widened. She sprinted downstairs.  
>"Jerry! We need to talk," she puffed.<br>"Ah, and this is my wife Theresa," Jerry smiled. Theresa crossed her arms and pointed at him. She marched back up the stairs.  
>"What are a family of wizards from Italy doing here?" she hissed. Jerry placed his hands on her shoulders.<br>"They need a place to stay. And they need our help with something," he said to his angry wife. She looked away.  
>"Please. They will be gone after we help them," he said. She sighed.<br>"You know how I hate this magic stuff. And I bet it has to do with it," she said. He looked down.  
>"Yes, but I promise you, after this, there will be no more magic," he said. Her big brown eyes widened.<br>"Really?" she said, surprised. He nodded.  
>"Yes. The kids will do their contest after this entire thing is over, then you and I can live in a magic-free world," he promised. She hugged him.<br>"Fine. They can stay and we can help, but I'm not giving up my bed," she smiled. He gasped.  
>"No! But I wanted to," he said. Theresa gave him 'the look.' he chuckled.<br>"I am just kidding," he said walking back down.  
>"Okay, Merrizios, you can stay and we will help," Jerry said. A broad grin spread across Louis's face.<br>"Excellent," he said.  
>"Its time to plan sleeping arrangments," Theresa said. Jerry smiled at his beautiful wife. He was so happy she was in this.<br> 


End file.
